


I know you from somewhere

by Venusly_time



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusly_time/pseuds/Venusly_time
Summary: Original character and Jake Peralta.Ellie Walker, a stunningly beautiful women, is heading to her work place when suddenly a masked man attacks her. Luckily Jake Peralta is there to save her. This is not the first time that Jake saves her. They have a very complicated past but she doesn't know who Jake is and Jake is desperately waiting for her to remember.-"She didn't even remember me, she had no idea who I was. That's what scared me the most. Losing her once was too much to handle but now losing her again… That hit hard."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Strange Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely people! :)  
> I decided to write a short story about Jake and an original character. Dont get me wrong I love Peraltiago but I needed to get this story out of my chest. It kept me awake at nights. So here it is. I hope you enjoyyy!  
> (PS: Unfortunately English isnt my first language so there might be some occasional problems. But I assure you the problems Im talking about are the word choices not *fingers crossed* grammatical errors. Mmm-key, thats it from me.)

Everyone has that moment in their lives when they feel like everything is going downhill and you can't do anything about it. You feel stuck in the moment and can't physically respond to anything happening around you. That’s how I felt when I found out that my life was never going to be the same. 

It was 4am in the morning and I couldn't get myself to sleep. I kept thinking about the man that saved me from that horrible accident. The accident that could have ended in a very dark way. Everytime I closed my eyes his brown eyes appeared in front of me. His helping hand reached out to me and his voice kept repeating the same words in my ears. My screams were like bells ringing repeatedly. I tried to force myself to sleep and not to think about that day. But I couldn't. It felt like it happened yesterday. After that horrible day I went to therapy. I've seen many doctors in search for a way out. After two lonely and sad years I was finally in a happy mindset. But I could never forget that man that saved me and it's what was haunting me.

That morning I had a strange feeling. The day wasn't different in any way. I was going to go to work and deal with the everyday stress. But I couldn't shake that strange feeling. I tried to keep my mind busy while getting dressed. I opened a loud music while taking a shower. I've always loved music since I was just a baby. My mother had so many albums and we would always listen to music together. Ever since I lost my mom I listened to our favorites everyday. It helped me remember the happy days in my life. On my way to work I went to the coffee shop I always go to get myself a very sugary large coffee. I honestly couldn't understand how people drank coffee without any sweeteners in it. My first choice was always, I know so boring, white chocolate mocha. While I was waiting in the line a tall man with black clothes got my attention. I didn't know why but he was looking directly at me. His gaze made me so unconfortable. That strange feeling came back suddenly. I told to myself maybe he was someone I knew but I couldn't recognize him. I shook my head to free myself from my thoughts and walked out of the coffee shop still feeling very strange. 

I was so confused about that man. He couldnt have been someone I knew because I didnt know many people. If I had to describe myself in one sentence I would have said that I was very scared of any kind of relationships and I was a locked door. I wouldn't let anyone in or out. I wouldn't say that I was hostile. I just couldn't get myself to meet new people and initiate a conversation. It's just who I was as a person. I tried to overcome this feeling but deep down inside me I was still a scared little girl who didn't have any friends.  
People walked and passed by me as I held my coffee in one hand and my phone in the other. I was trying to avoid people so I wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me. That's when I heard a loud scream and finally took a look around. There was a police car on the side of the road and two cops looking directly at my direction. I felt goosebumps all over my body and the strange feeling I felt that morning came back and intensified even more. I slowly turned my head back and tried to look over my shoulder. There was a man wearing all black with a mask covering his face running right at me. The time stopped for a second. I couldn't hear anything for a while but the sounds of people screaming somehow woke me up. The masked man stopped right behind me and I felt something pushing my back. I couldn't think straight, I had no idea what was happening and what was about to happen. I didn't wanna know what object was pushing deep into my skin. That's when my eyes felt heavy. I didn't wanna faint because that meant I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I didn't feel any pain, I just felt blank. I wasn't even scared. Suddenly the pressure lifted and seconds later the man was running away. I looked down at my feet and realized that my coffee cup was on the ground right in front of my feet. I thought to myself ‘Am I in shock?’. My hand slid down my back and that's when I felt the wetness. Did I spill my coffee on me? No that couldn't be it. It fell in front of me not behind me. I looked at my hand in utter shock. It wasn't coffee, it was dark red blood. My blood. My eyes felt heavier than ever and I gave in. Next thing I know I was on the ground getting lost into darkness. The last thing I heard was a voice yelling my name...  
I opened my eyes in a hospital bed. I didn't know for how long I was unconscious. There was a slight pain on the right side of my lower back and on my head but that was it. I could hear people talking but I didn't understand a word they said. I slowly looked around and saw a doctor and a nurse having a conversation. That's when I heard a familiar sound. It was as if I knew this person. I turned my head to the other side and saw a figure at the entrance of the room. But I couldn't see who he was because there was a window. I knew him but.. from where? His voice was calming me but why? My questions were interrupted by the doctor asking me how I was feeling. I looked at his direction.   
“I don't remember anything, why am I here?”  
The doctor looked at the nurse and whispered something in her ear. I frowned at them in confusion. Why weren't they saying anything? Finally the doctor looked at me and said, “Miss Walker, you were badly hurt in an accident and we suspect that you may have a concussion. You might not remember anything, at least we hope, for a short period of time. Try to feel calm.. We will check on you frequently and make sure that you are okey and healthy again.”  
I didn't feel anything. Everything was blurry and it felt like the world was spinning around me. The doctor looked very concerned as he walked out of the room. After the doctor left two policeman walked into the room. I couldn't make out their faces. One was very short and the other one was taller.  
The short one started talking. “Hello, miss Walker. I am detective Boyle and we are from the NYPD. We wanted to make sure you were well and ask you some questions. The doctors informed us that you may not remember much so if you don't recall anything it's okey.”  
I got up a little bit but sudden pain hit me and I shut my eyes close. I didn't feel the pain lying down but now it was excruciating. I could feel my heart rate going up as my breathing got faster.  
“Please don't try to get up. I can see that you are in a lot of pain.” the short man said with a worried tone in his voice. I looked up at them. The taller detective had a very strange look on his face. He looked familiar but I couldn't get myself to remember. He finally opened his lips to talk but he didn't.  
“I am feeling okey, don't worry about it.” I lied, I was in a lot of pain.  
“Miss Walker today a man stabbed you and ran away. Do you remember anything about it?”  
A man stabbed me? So that explains the pain. “I honestly don't remember anything. Why would anyone want to stab me? I didn't do anything bad to anybody… I think. I don't know. I don't remember..” My voice started cracking. Why couldn't I remember anything... I felt the fear raising inside me.  
I heard the familiar voice again but he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to his partner. “I think we should go Charles. She clearly can't remember anything and I don't wanna disturb her more than we already have.”  
“Okey Jake,” The short guy was now looking at me. “We are terribly sorry for what happened to you Miss Walker. We don't know who did this to you but we will try our best to find him. We will contact you when you feel better. Here is my number, If you remember anything, anything at all call me.” He handed me his card. First the short guy walked out. The taller one stood there for a second, looking at me with his dark brown eyes. He let out a breath, turned around and walk out after his partner. It was definitely a strange day for me.  
\----  
One week after the accident they finally let me go home. I still couldn't remember much but at least I knew who I was and that was a start. It was the small details that I couldn't remember. I was feeling much better now at the comfort of my home. The hospitals always scared me since I lost my mom so I couldn't wait to come back home and sleep in my own bed. While I was at the hospital I kept thinking about the incident but couldn't recall any memory from that day. Every detail was blurry. The only thing I remembered about that day was the tall detective who came to my room to ask me questions. His brown eyes and his voice seemed familiar for some reason. But I didn't know anything about him except his name, Jake. Did I know any Jake? The only Jake I knew was a boy I went to middle school with. I wasn't close friends with him. I didn't know him personally. Hell, I didn't even know his last name. He was friends with one of my friends and thats how I knew his name. But that couldn't be it. He must be someone else I thought.  
My apartment was so messy. I definitely needed to do some cleaning but the wound on my back hurt everytime I bent over. So cleaning was for another day. I lied down on my bed and looked at my ceiling for a while. Suddenly I got chills down my spine. The man in the coffee shop! Maybe he was the one who stabbed me. I got up in a hurry trying to find my phone which I threw inside the pile of clothes. After that day I noted the detectives number in my phone incase I remembered anything. With shaky hands I called him. The phone rang and rang for I didn't know how long. I was about to give up when he picked up. “Jake here, Charles is busy at the moment cooking a stew in the resting room. Who am I speaking to?” His voice sounded so playful and happy. For a moment I forgot why I called him, losing myself in his voice.  
“Hello I was calling for detective Boyle. I am the women that got stabbed in the back. I think I know who that man is.” My voice was shaking as I spoke. He got silent for a while. When he started speaking again the tone of his voice was completely changed. “Yes I remember you. Can you come to the 99th precinct?” I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I couldn't sleep well for a week. I was as messy as my apartment. I think I was silent for a long time because he spoke again. “Are you there? If you can't come I can…” He stopped talking, I could hear his heavy breaths and the hesitation in his voice. “.. I can come and pick you up. Or.. um.. you can tell me about the man, at your apartment. I mean.. I can come there and talk with you there. I don't wanna you know make you.. Uhm.. uncomfortable. It's okey in both ways. I don't mind. ” He started rambling and the corner of my mouth raised a little bit. He sounded cute when he rambled.  
“That would be great actually since I can't drive like this.” I said. Then it hit me. My apartment and especially me were incredibly messy. I regretted everything I said instantly but I couldn't take them back. I swiftly started cleaning holding my phone between my shoulder and my ear. No more postponing the cleaning I guess.  
“Cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt… Text me your address and I will be there as fast as I can.” As soon as he ended the call I started cleaning my home like a maniac. He couldn't see my apartment like that. The time passed so quickly, my doorbell started ringing while I was brushing my hair. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and answered the door. He was right there waiting with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a gray shirt on top and a black tshirt inside. His hair was a little bit curly, shorter around the sides and longer on the top. I smiled at him briefly and pointed at my living room. “Thank you for coming here. You really didn't have to..” I realized how dumb that sounded. I said yes to his offer.  
“No problem at all.” He said as he walked in. “How are you feeling? You look better than before.”  
“I am recovering still but I feel better, thank you for asking.” I said as we stood in the middle of the living room. “You can sit down if you want.”  
“Oh yeah,” He sat down on the big couch. “Detective Boyle couldn't come because of a stew accident. I hope you don't mind.” He looked like he was trying to hold a laughter. He cleared his throat. “So tell me about the man who you think is the suspect.”  
“That morning as usual I went to the small coffee shop near my work place. I always get coffee from there. With sugar. You know otherwise it's tasteless and bitter and I don't know how people drink that horrible thing.” This time I was the one talking nonsense but I couldn't stop myself. I always rambled when meeting new people and my stress levels were higher than they have ever been.  
“Samezies. I can't drink coffee without sugar either. Those people are psychopaths.” He said smiling. This was the first time he was smiling at me.  
“Couldn't agree more,” I said. “Anyways, as I was waiting in the line I saw a man wearing all black staring right at me. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. I saw his face but I can't quite remember. You know brain damage.” I chuckled while pointing at my head. “I thought maybe you could find him.”  
“Definitely, we will look at the camera footage at the store.” He said rubbing his chin. “Do you have anything else you remember?” “I don't think I do.” I said.   
It was silent for a while so I was the one who broke the silence. I couldn't stand long awkward pauses. “Would you like anything to drink? I've made you come here all the way from there and I feel sorry about that.”  
“Uhm..” He started thinking, looking down at his hands. “Sure why not.”  
I smiled and went to the kitchen to find any sort of drinkable substance. To my surprise, not at all, there were only beers in the fridge. Another thing about me was that I could be lazy from time to time. I brought two cans with me to the living room, while handing him the beer I said “I only have beers left. I wasn't at home for a while so I couldn't go out and shop ya know.”  
I sat next to him. “I shouldn't be drinking while I’m on duty but whatever. Just promise that you won't tell anyone.” He looked like a small kid telling me his deepest darkest secret. "I dont have much time. I have to head back to the precinct so only one beer. And thats because you owe me."   
“I can't promise about keeping it as a secret.” I laughed. “Just joking of course I won't tell anyone.”  
We drank our beers one after another and had a lovely conversation. He said he didnt have much time but when I gave him another he didn't say no. He was actually such a funny guy. I loved his sense of humour. I didn't realise that it was already 9pm. I think I was enjoying his company a lot. Which wass very odd especially for someone like me, an asocial. After how many drinks I couldn't remember I was getting just a little bit tipsy. He told me some of the funniest stories I've heard in my life. I really didn't want the day to end. You see, as an asocial I didn't have many friends. As much as I hated meeting new people, I loved having close friends. And I didn't have any where I lived because I moved to Brooklyn two years ago so I didn't know many people and couldn't find any friends. Getting on well with someone was a blessing to me.  
As I was finishing my beer I could feel his eyes on me. I looked down at myself. I forgot I was wearing my nightgown which was very revealing. I actually wore a cardigan on top before he came here but it was now wide open. I turned to face him, he was looking at my breast region. I cleared my throat in hopes that he would look away although I didn't want him to look away. He immediately turned his gaze, realizing what he was doing. A little blush forming on his cheeks he got up.  
“Yeah um.. I think I should go.” I could see that he couldn't stand straight.  
“Wait Jake- I mean detective...” I also stood up. “Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there at the scene, thank you for coming here, thank you a lot for keeping me company..” I hugged him in the middle of my sentence, my voice was getting more silent with each word that left my lips. I had a lot to thank for but my mouth just gave up. I was so wasted. He froze in his place. His warm body in my arms felt like heaven. I buried my head on his neck. I couldn't keep my head up. He felt so close and so distant at the same time. It was like I knew him but didn't at the same time. “You feel so familiar…” I whispered on his neck. His scent was sweet but manly. I could also smell the alcohol. I loved the way he smelled. My heavy breaths against his bare skin send shivers all over his body. I didn't know why but I needed this intimacy. I felt his hands wrapping around my arms. He slowly pulled back.  
“Ellie…” he whispered my name in my ear. God I wanted to hear more. Him saying my name, whispering my name, moaning my name… “I should go..” His mouth said one thing, his body said another. I knew that he wanted more just as much as I did.  
I pulled back trying to hide my flushed cheeks. I was embarrassing myself hugging him. What in the hell did I think I was doing. Hugging a detective working on my case... "I know.." He smiled a little bit but he didn't smile because he was happy. He seemed sad for some reason. “I will go now and check on the camera footage. I will call you when we find any lead, okey?” I nodded feeling slightly dizzy.  
“Will you be able to drive like this?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I am superhuman. I don't get drunk. I am not drunk.” He chuckled, clearly lying.  
“Okey then” I lead him to the door. Seeing him walking out felt different. “Take care and drive safe. Thank you again.” I said looking at him one last time and closed the door. After he left I immediately fell asleep on the couch. It was definitely a weird day.


	2. One-sided Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Jake tells the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovely people. Here is the second chapter. I will upload new chapters every 2 or 3 days. Your comments will actually help a lot. I get encouraged while reading comments and it makes me want to write more and write faster. I used to write lots of fanfics in my native language and had a fan base but after uni, I felt like I've lost the ability and didn't write for a long time. I hope you like it!  
> Btw, I have a general idea of the events that will occur but it's not set a hundred percent. So if you have any thoughts on what should happen I am open to any suggestions. Maybe I will add them to the story. I hope you have a lovely day! :)

It was just a usual day at the precinct. Boyle was telling me all about the coffee shop he had found and trying to convince me to go there with him. It turns out they had a coffee with some strange animals balls in it. I was accustomed to going to bizarre cafés, restaurants, and shops with Charles. We did everything together. He would consistently say yes to my plans so turning him down wasn't an option this time. Plus his dog just died so he was super upset about it. I owed him this much. Maybe they sold regular coffee too, I had to give it a shot. The coffee shop was on the way of the crime scene we were heading so the plan was to stop, take the coffee and go.   
On the way to the coffee shop, we listened to Boyle’s favorite music. I despised each second of it. “Charles I would rather get hit by a car than listen to this.” I groaned putting my head between my hands. “I will choose the song on our way back. It will be a thousand times better.”   
Charles didn't stop looking at the road. “Jake, I know you are my best friend but I gotta tell you, you don't know your music.”  
“Na-ah, I am a music genius. I have the sound and taste of a beautiful popstar angel.”   
“Let's just agree to disagree. Here is the coffee shop,” Charles said pulling the car to the parking spot. “You will looove the Big Ball Juice Mocha. It's one of their best sellers.”  
I shook my head in disagreement as I stepped out of the car. That's when everything went downhill. I heard people screaming about a man running with a knife in his hand. I looked at where the screams were coming from. People were running away from where we were standing. My hands went straight to my gun. This was the last thing I thought would happen while going to a coffee shop.   
I saw a woman in a raincoat walking in our direction. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her…  
Things escalated quickly. I didn't even have the time to process what was happening. A man with a mask covering his face ran directly at her. I couldn't see what was happening from where I was standing but I could clearly see the horror in her eyes. When we acted to her direction the masked man fled from the scene. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Charles chased after the man after telling me to go and check on the woman. She was now lying on the ground, her blood painting the streets red. I was too late, she was already losing her consciousness and she fell on the floor, hard. I yelled her name as I took her in my arms. I felt defeated knowing that I could lose her again.   
-  
It was two days after the incident. On our way to the hospital, I was super excited to see her again. All I could think of was her and her safety. I blamed myself for not being able to save her and not being there 5 minutes prior to the incident. If so I could save her. But right now she was at the hospital badly injured, because of me. When the doctors told me that she might have had brain damage I was devastated. They told me that she couldn't remember anything. That meant that she wouldn't be able to recognize me. After seeing her lying on the hospital bed clueless of the things that happened, I felt even worse. She didn't even remember me, she had no idea who I was. That's what scared me the most. Losing her once was too much to handle but now losing her again… That hit hard.   
\---  
I didn't know why I offered to come to her apartment in the first place. It was clearly a mistake. I was acting on impulse. I just wanted to see her again, safe and sound. And I did... She was doing okey even though she still didn't know who I was. I couldn't blame her, she had had a horrible accident. The time passed so quickly talking to her that I didn't realize it was late at night. She was still so beautiful and elegant. Her hair draped over her bare shoulders. She had barely any makeup on her face but she was stunning with or without makeup. Seeing her alive before me was everything I hoped for. We had a couple of beers and talked about... I didn't know what. She laughed at all of my jokes and it felt amazing.  
I tossed the empty can in the trash bin. Maybe this was my fourth.. fifth.. I honestly didn't know. My eyes felt heavier each second. I could smell her perfume sitting across the couch from her. At first, she was sitting a little far from me but now she was sitting right next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Jeez, she was so beautiful. I just wanted to hold her in my arms. She looked gorgeous in that dress... The growing bulge in my pants bothered me so much. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. When she caught me looking at her breasts I jumped on my feet. God, Lord, whoever is there send help, I begged to god.   
“Yeah um.. I think I should go.” I said, embarrassed. She began talking but all I could hear was her heartbeat. Her lips looked so soft.. so.. good... Out of the blue, she hugged me. I felt my breath hitch. Her heartbeats were now louder. She was pressing her lips against my neck. I wanted to hold her, tell her everything at that exact moment, but I didn't. It wasn't the right time so I somehow managed to find an excuse and leave there as soon as possible.  
After leaving her apartment I stood by the street fully wasted and too drunk to do anything. I clearly couldn't drive like this and it was pitch black outside. I remembered coming here while the sun was still up. A lot of time must have passed. It was 9 o'clock now. All I could do was to call an Uber to drive me back home. I wasn't going to risk my life and countless others. On my way back home I thought about everything that happened at her place. That night I fell asleep thinking about her and her stunning body, wishing that she were there with me. Her voice kept echoing in my head even in my dreams.  
“You feel so familiar…”  
\--  
That morning I woke up with an excruciating headache. I definitely needed some Asprin or else I wouldn't be able to go to work in this state. I lied on my bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. It had been two years since I last saw her. She still managed to take my breath away. The first time I had seen her was when I was in middle school. Her hair was different then. She had beautiful wavy hair that almost reached her lower back. Everyone in the school adored her. Boys always tried to find excuses to talk to her. She wasn't interested in them though. I honestly couldn't remember her talking to anyone but her close friends. I wasn't very exciting back then so I just watched her from afar, admiring her beauty. What I loved about her was her taste in music. She and I had very similar likings. She used to be in a music band, they had good music too. That's where I first saw her without the walls she had surrounded herself with. She was open and fragile, like me. Her voice never ceased to impress me. I bet she could sing even better now. I wonder if she still sings... The sound of my alarm distracted me from my thoughts. I had to get to work. I left my car at her apartment so I had to take the subway. But first, my headache desperately needed to be taken care of.   
After a day full of criminals and paperwork I went straight to Gina's desk to ask her about the old school days. Gina was in Ellie's friend group so maybe she remembered her and maybe they were still in contact. I slowly approached her desk, anxious to ask her about Ellie.   
"Hiii Gina," I hesitantly said. "I have a question to ask you. Do you-" She interrupted me midsentence and rolled her eyes. "Jake, If this is about the fire shorts I don't even wanna talk about them. I deeply despise them. Just get a grip. You don't look good in them and you never will. You don't have Sarge's body, he would look amazing even in a trash bag." She said looking at Terry's direction with admire in her eyes. I sat on the chair to get a more comfortable position.   
"No Gina. I'm not talking about my AMAZING fire shorts. You, get a grip." I said awkwardly. "I'm actually here to talk about something else. Do you remember Ellie Walker? The girl we went to the same school with?"   
"No, who? Elsie Talker? I've never heard about her."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ellie Walker who you were friends with in middle school. She was in a band."  
"Yeees, I remember her. What about her?" She was much more engaged in the conversation now.   
"Well, she was stabbed by a man a week ago and she lost her memories of me. I mean she doesn't know who I am anymore."  
"Oh dang, did ya tell her? Does she know that you saved her life 2 years ago?" She said with wide-open eyes. God, she really loves gossiping.   
"No... I didn't."  
"Jake! You have to tell her!"   
I sighed. "I don't know how Gina..."  
"Oh Jake my silly, silllyy friend Jake, it's a piece of cake. All you have to do is, go there and tell her." Her attention span was so little so that she returned to play with her cellphone.   
"Maybe you are right. I have to tell her. What I am doing is basically deceiving her." I said rubbing my chin. I got up from the chair but suddenly stopped because I had the perfect plan. I am so smort. "Oooor, you can go talk to her instead. And ask her questions about me without actually telling her who I am!"   
"Ugh Jake no. I haven't talked to her in ages. I don't even think she remembers me. Ops no, my mistake. No one can ever dare to forget me. I am the Queen, I am everything."  
"Please Gina, count this as a favor. I'll pay you back. Please, pretty pleaseee?"  
"Fine. But don't you ever forget this favor or your life is over. I'll tell everyone about the time you pulled down Justin Timberlake's pants."  
"Thank you, Gina. You're the best!"  
-  
After planning the perfect plan with Gina I went to Boyle's desk to talk about the camera footage Ellie told me. This could possibly be the lead that would help us find the perp. "Hey Boyle, what's that?" I said looking at the cup he was drinking from. "It is something nasty, isn't it?"   
Boyle looked up with a smile on his face. "No, actually this is called Birds Nest soup. Which is very popular in China. It's pretty expensive so I've made my own."   
I stared at him in disgust. "I hope the name doesn't stand for what it's made out of. And you've made your own. How!?"  
"It's actually simple, all you have to do is to find the nest and-"   
"Okey If I hear more I'm gonna puke on all over your desk and you don't want that." He nodded. I was relieved that he stopped talking. "What I actually wanna talk about is Ellie Walker's case. Yesterday she told me about a man who stared at her intensely at the cafe she had gone to before the stabbing. She thinks that he could be our perp. We should go and check on the camera footage. Maybe we can find him in our database."  
"Yes, good idea. Let's go. I'll take my soup with me." I stared at his eyes frighteningly. "Or... maybe I won't." He put down the cup and we left the precinct.  
-  
"I can't believe this Charles. How can they have no camera recordings! They have footage from all the other days but they don't have that specific date. I smell something fishy here." I said.   
"Oh, it's my new fragrance. Do you like it?" Charles said, very proudly. I rolled my eyes again and turned away, covering my face. "I understand that you were talking about something else."  
I was very annoyed because this meant that we had no lead. No lead is no solve. No solve is no cool lines to say at the end. Also, this meant not finding the person who injured Ellie...   
"Jake, I think they are covering something here. Maybe they have a connection with the guy." Charles said as we got back into the car. "You should try calling Ellie. She might remember the suspect's face."  
"Yeah, I'll call her later. I'm just so bummed about this case. I really wanted to find that perp."  
"Jakey, there will always be cases that we can not solve. You know that. Also, this is far from over. One missing recording would usually never stop you. What's so important about this case?"  
I remembered I never told Charles about Ellie. "Well, Ellie is a friend from middle school. I actually had a crush on her when I was young. She was friends with Gina, that's how I met her."  
"Uuuuh middle school lovers huh."   
"Yes... also no. She never really knew who I was. We didn't have any sort of communication. It was just a one-sided crush thingy. I never told you about this but when I went undercover for six months I actually ran into her once again. She was in trouble with the mafia so I helped her without anyone knowing. You could say that I saved her life." I let out a puff of air. "Back then we accomplished some sort of a connection, I never really told her that I knew her because that would blow my cover. She knew me as the mafia guy. But now she has no idea who I am. After the incident, she doesn't remember me. I didn't expect her to remember me..." I paused. "Well, maybe I did..."   
"I get you Jakey. Are you going to tell her?" Boyle seemed to understand how I felt. He always did..  
"Gina will talk to her to see if she remembers anything. Till then, no, I won't."  
"I am always here for you buddy. If I can help with anything you bet I will." Boyle said, smiling.   
"I know Boyle, I appreciate it. You are a good friend."  
"Hehihehei." Charles giggled. "I AM a good friend. Okey, now call her."  
"Ugh, alright."  
I picked up my phone and found her number in the contacts. I didn't know how to talk to her or even say.. words? I wasn't aware that I was shaking until I looked down at my feet. Calm down, you are only going to talk about work stuff. You don't need to be worried or stressed. She finally picked up the phone.   
"Ellie Walker here, who am I talking to?"  
\---


End file.
